The present disclosure relates to the generation of queries used to obtain results from databases.
Systems and databases can handle requests for data, such as database queries. For example, a query that is entered by a user, or a query that is formulated based on user inputs or based on other inputs, can be generated and run against a relational database, such as using a relational database management system (RDBMS). In some cases, queries can be formulated at runtime. Depending on the inputs on which the queries are based, the queries can be very complex. For example, a complex query can result from information associated with end user input such as filter or drilldown settings. In some cases, queries can contain, for example, complex combinations of unions and joins of multiple database tables or stacked combinations of modeled data sources that potentially make a query complex. Regardless of the complexity of a query, an end user may expect a prompt response from an associated system that handles the query.